codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Intrusion: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 109: "Intrusion." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:51,953 --> 00:00:54,353 És increïble, no puc trobar res! 3 00:00:56,624 --> 00:00:58,008 Jo igual. 4 00:00:59,287 --> 00:01:04,510 No ho entenc. No n’hi ha res ďinformació des ďabans del 25 de juny del 2003. És com si hagués desaparegut. 5 00:01:05,297 --> 00:01:06,806 Com és possible? 6 00:01:07,281 --> 00:01:11,811 Algú com en Tyron, que va ser ľassistent del meu pare durant anys, hauria ďhaver deixat algun rastre. 7 00:01:12,419 --> 00:01:15,270 Per què aquest dia: 25 de juny del 2003? 8 00:01:15,609 --> 00:01:17,469 Potser va ser el dia que ell va discutir amb el teu pare. 9 00:01:17,841 --> 00:01:21,537 De totes maneres, hem de localitzar exactament el seu laboratori, si volem destruir el superordinador. 10 00:01:21,842 --> 00:01:24,454 Jeremie, estic molt cansada i gairebé ja és mitjanit. 11 00:01:24,657 --> 00:01:27,343 Bé. Llavors, és tot per avui. 12 00:01:28,064 --> 00:01:34,183 De totes maneres, en realitat no vull pensar amb en Tyron en tota la nit. Però demà hem de tornar a Còrtex. 13 00:01:40,435 --> 00:01:43,765 No ho oblideu, ľoperació “Hora de la Terra” és aquest dissable a les 20h. 14 00:01:43,967 --> 00:01:46,642 Comptem amb vosaltres per enfosquir el planeta durant una hora. 15 00:01:47,912 --> 00:01:51,363 De totes maneres, m’he oblidat de dir-te que la teva redacció ha estat fabulosa. 16 00:01:51,629 --> 00:01:53,380 Realment tens talent, ja ho saps. 17 00:01:54,836 --> 00:01:56,319 No ho oblideu, és aquest dissabte. 18 00:01:57,038 --> 00:01:59,278 A més, li has preguntat a ľUlrich per si vol ajudar-nos? 19 00:01:59,431 --> 00:02:00,887 Així és, se suposava que sí. 20 00:02:01,092 --> 00:02:02,908 Genial, pots conﬁar en el teu amic. 21 00:02:03,477 --> 00:02:05,902 Sí, segur… 22 00:02:07,992 --> 00:02:10,358 Ahir vaig treballar tota la nit en un petit programa. 23 00:02:10,592 --> 00:02:14,508 És un programa furtiu que heu ďinjectar a la interfície de Còrtex. 24 00:02:14,930 --> 00:02:16,914 18. És la qualiﬁcació que ha tingut en el seu examen. 25 00:02:17,058 --> 00:02:19,214 La professora ľha llegit davant de la classe. 26 00:02:19,383 --> 00:02:22,382 18? Pensava que a França les notes no superaven els 11 punts. 27 00:02:22,631 --> 00:02:25,131 Haig de veure aquesta obra mestra. 28 00:02:25,465 --> 00:02:28,405 Bé, però no és gaire excepcional, ja ho saps. Només és una redacció. 29 00:02:28,568 --> 00:02:30,917 No és gaire excepcional? Deixa-m’ho veure. 30 00:02:31,116 --> 00:02:35,022 Odd, Odd! Com ho facis, ťadverteixo que… 31 00:02:35,258 --> 00:02:39,305 Vegem: “La Mia no podia creure el que veia.” 32 00:02:39,522 --> 00:02:47,370 “ĽEric, el seu millor amic, ľànima bessona, qui era molt profund i sensible, de sobte va donar a conèixer qui era en realitat.” 33 00:02:47,682 --> 00:02:52,450 “Algú immadur, tossut, que per sobre de tot, no presta atenció als altres.” 34 00:02:53,198 --> 00:02:54,059 Ets un imbècil. 35 00:02:54,403 --> 00:02:56,384 Per què? Només he llegit la teva redacció. 36 00:02:56,822 --> 00:02:59,465 És una llàstima, voldria saber el ﬁnal de la història. 37 00:02:59,640 --> 00:03:03,485 És interessant perquè pel seu comportament estúpid, els dos acaben trencant la seva amistat. 38 00:03:03,794 --> 00:03:05,061 No és divertit. 39 00:03:05,262 --> 00:03:08,205 Sento interrompre-us, però tenim una missió per complir. 40 00:03:08,467 --> 00:03:12,485 Ets massa seriós! Bé, ja continuarem després. 41 00:03:26,036 --> 00:03:27,241 Ei! 42 00:03:27,630 --> 00:03:30,492 El noi de la història, sóc jo, oi? 43 00:03:30,886 --> 00:03:33,070 “Algú immadur, tossut, que per sobre de tot, no presta atenció als altres.” 44 00:03:33,844 --> 00:03:35,243 És així com em veus? 45 00:03:35,432 --> 00:03:37,292 Estàs imaginant-ťho tot. Només era una redacció. 46 00:03:37,414 --> 00:03:39,105 Sí, és clar… No em prenguis per idiota. 47 00:03:39,373 --> 00:03:41,916 İ ho heu llegit davant de tots. 48 00:03:42,073 --> 00:03:45,245 Mira, Ulrich, si vols en podem parlar més tard. Però ara hem ďanar al laboratori. 49 00:03:45,666 --> 00:03:46,644 Jo no vaig. 50 00:03:46,794 --> 00:03:47,714 Què? 51 00:03:47,963 --> 00:03:50,356 Que no aniré. Necessito estar sol. 52 00:03:50,605 --> 00:03:54,575 Com a mínim, Yumi, jo sempre he estat sincer amb tu. 53 00:03:55,356 --> 00:03:58,847 Crec que hauríem de deixar-nos de veure. Serà millor per tots dos. 54 00:04:14,157 --> 00:04:16,161 Bé, tots sabeu què fer? 55 00:04:16,626 --> 00:04:19,540 Sí, Jeremie, ho em entès. Ho has dit centenars de vegades. 56 00:04:19,725 --> 00:04:22,659 ĽAelita ha ďinjectar ľham a la interfície, que crearà una alarma. 57 00:04:22,851 --> 00:04:25,420 Després apareixeran els Ninjas i ens encarregarem ďells. 58 00:04:25,699 --> 00:04:29,979 İ mentrestant, ľAelita injectarà el programa espia, oi? 59 00:04:30,107 --> 00:04:34,075 Genial. Tindreu una nota perfecta, si ho feu tot bé. 60 00:04:35,964 --> 00:04:37,441 ĽUlrich no era amb tu? 61 00:04:37,628 --> 00:04:38,616 No, ell no vindrà. 62 00:04:38,784 --> 00:04:39,613 Què? 63 00:04:39,752 --> 00:04:40,713 Què passa? 64 00:04:40,913 --> 00:04:44,162 Mireu, m’estimo més no parlar-ne. Anem? 65 00:05:00,724 --> 00:05:02,318 Transfereixo ľOdd. 66 00:05:04,183 --> 00:05:05,990 Transfereixo la Yumi. 67 00:05:07,201 --> 00:05:09,149 Transfereixo ľAelita. 68 00:05:10,837 --> 00:05:12,401 İnicio procés de virtualització. 69 00:05:13,023 --> 00:05:14,554 Escanejo ľOdd. 70 00:05:17,592 --> 00:05:18,808 Escanejo la Yumi. 71 00:05:21,074 --> 00:05:23,044 Escanejo ľAelita. 72 00:05:32,108 --> 00:05:33,484 Virtualització! 73 00:05:46,142 --> 00:05:48,129 Bé, Yumi, quin és el problema? 74 00:05:48,321 --> 00:05:49,690 Pregunta-li al teu amic. 75 00:05:50,500 --> 00:05:52,376 M’he perdut alguna cosa? 76 00:05:52,501 --> 00:05:56,862 No, res. Sembla que avui tindrem molta diversió. 77 00:06:15,132 --> 00:06:18,243 Aquesta és la bústia de veu de ľUlrich. Si us plau, deixeu el missatge després del senyal. 78 00:06:18,449 --> 00:06:23,243 Ulrich, sóc en Jeremie. Què et passa? Si us plau, truca’m. 79 00:06:40,675 --> 00:06:43,269 “Com a mínim, Yumi, jo sempre he estat honest amb tu.” 80 00:06:43,690 --> 00:06:47,336 “Crec que hauríem de deixar-nos de veure. Serà millor per tots dos.” 81 00:07:55,149 --> 00:07:57,932 Molt bé, iniciaré el procés de desembarcament. 82 00:07:59,199 --> 00:08:00,415 Transferint. 83 00:08:14,014 --> 00:08:16,518 Si necessites parlar, aquí estic, ďacord? 84 00:08:16,785 --> 00:08:19,035 ĽUlrich no ha vingut i la Yumi està trista… 85 00:08:19,219 --> 00:08:22,842 Jeremie, per a la pròxima missió, inclou una festa o alguna cosa. 86 00:08:36,644 --> 00:08:40,454 Yumi, has ďarreglar les coses amb ľUlrich. 87 00:08:40,662 --> 00:08:43,751 Això tindrà conseqüències al grup, i no seran bones. 88 00:08:43,940 --> 00:08:46,057 Gràcies pel teu suport, Odd. 89 00:08:46,212 --> 00:08:48,129 Però que he dit de dolent? 90 00:08:59,949 --> 00:09:03,293 Uau, és realment impressionant. M’ensenyaràs algun dia? 91 00:09:20,538 --> 00:09:24,284 No sé vosaltres, però cada vegada que veig aquest lloc així de tranquil, tinc sensacions estranyes. 92 00:09:24,454 --> 00:09:26,594 Sempre és tranquil abans de la tempesta. 93 00:09:30,328 --> 00:09:32,269 Vinga, anem! 94 00:09:46,149 --> 00:09:48,330 El comitè de benvinguda està a punt per a rebre Ninjas. 95 00:09:48,566 --> 00:09:50,630 Molt bé, inseriré la targeta. 96 00:09:52,472 --> 00:09:54,428 Fes-ho, Aelita, injecta el programa espia. 97 00:09:54,647 --> 00:09:55,869 Entesos, Jeremie. 98 00:10:01,792 --> 00:10:06,354 Genial, funciona! El programa no ha estat detectat. 99 00:10:07,079 --> 00:10:09,302 Resistiu ﬁns que trobi la localització. 100 00:10:15,003 --> 00:10:16,974 No baixis la guàrdia, Yumi, no la baixis! 101 00:10:20,712 --> 00:10:23,579 Concentra’t, Yumi, has rebut masses impactes! 102 00:10:27,729 --> 00:10:29,747 Visca! El meu primer Ninja! 103 00:10:30,330 --> 00:10:31,903 Jeremie, desvirtualitza’m. 104 00:10:32,028 --> 00:10:32,933 Què? 105 00:10:33,087 --> 00:10:34,466 Desvirtualitza’m! 106 00:10:34,637 --> 00:10:36,589 No ho faré, has de protegir ľAelita. 107 00:10:49,400 --> 00:10:54,440 Què collons estàs fent, Yumi? No em puc creure el que has fet. 108 00:11:11,101 --> 00:11:12,536 No pot ser… 109 00:11:20,071 --> 00:11:22,665 De pressa, accelera una mica més! 110 00:11:25,670 --> 00:11:27,700 Sí! Els podem vèncer! 111 00:11:29,171 --> 00:11:30,614 Sí, un més! 112 00:11:30,797 --> 00:11:33,015 Si us plau, vés amb compte! 113 00:11:35,844 --> 00:11:37,226 Tasca complerta! 114 00:11:44,100 --> 00:11:45,472 Deﬁnitivament, som genials. 115 00:11:46,140 --> 00:11:48,274 Sí, però és estrany. Normalment, ells són més forts del que han estat avui. 116 00:11:48,505 --> 00:11:51,067 Ei! Com a mínim ens pots donar una mica de prestigi, no? 117 00:11:51,256 --> 00:11:54,701 És veritat. No són febles, nosaltres som forts. Això és tot. 118 00:11:57,870 --> 00:11:59,853 Jeremie, les parets han començat a moure’s. 119 00:12:00,015 --> 00:12:02,766 El teu programa ha trobat alguna cosa? Això es posa urgent! 120 00:12:04,566 --> 00:12:07,372 Sí, he trobat la localització! Podeu tornar. 121 00:12:10,322 --> 00:12:11,397 Anem! 122 00:12:44,690 --> 00:12:46,593 Jeremie, alguna notícia de la Yumi? 123 00:12:46,816 --> 00:12:49,991 No. Ella ha marxat de la fàbrica després de sortir de ľescàner. 124 00:12:50,148 --> 00:12:52,932 Avui està comportant-se ďuna manera molt estranya. 125 00:12:53,054 --> 00:12:56,721 Espera, estàs de broma? El primer que ens ha deixat ha estat ľUlrich. 126 00:13:03,555 --> 00:13:05,401 Ei, no has pas vist ľUlrich? 127 00:13:05,593 --> 00:13:06,314 ĽUlrich Stern? 128 00:13:06,436 --> 00:13:06,981 Sí. 129 00:13:07,232 --> 00:13:09,329 Eh… Crec que se n’ha anat a la seva habitació. 130 00:13:09,514 --> 00:13:10,733 Molt bé, gràcies. 131 00:13:36,793 --> 00:13:40,166 Espereu. N’hi ha alguna cosa estranya darrere vostre. Podríeu veure què és? 132 00:13:40,292 --> 00:13:42,746 Està bé, Jeremie. Però dóna’m les coordenades i ho veurem. 133 00:13:42,918 --> 00:13:44,203 79º al sud. 134 00:13:44,454 --> 00:13:45,685 Ara ho miro. 135 00:13:54,606 --> 00:13:55,671 Què? 136 00:13:59,066 --> 00:14:03,484 Jeremie, estàs segur? Ľescàner no detecta res. 137 00:14:10,986 --> 00:14:12,602 No ho entenc, he perdut el senyal. 138 00:14:13,037 --> 00:14:16,815 Segur que el teu ordinador funciona? Crec que has de comprar-ne un de nou. 139 00:14:16,986 --> 00:14:18,737 Què graciós, Odd. Molt graciós. 140 00:14:22,988 --> 00:14:26,977 Ulrich, obre. Sé que ets aquí. 141 00:14:30,463 --> 00:14:31,789 Obre la porta, si us plau. 142 00:14:33,528 --> 00:14:38,041 Vols saber-ho? Sí, eres tu el de la meva història. 143 00:14:40,452 --> 00:14:42,886 Tu volies que ťho digués i ťho he dit, estàs feliç ja? 144 00:14:43,507 --> 00:14:45,553 Vinga, si us plau, Ulrich, obre. 145 00:15:09,834 --> 00:15:12,212 Molt bé, iniciaré la transferència. 146 00:15:23,303 --> 00:15:26,045 Motors activats. 147 00:15:33,055 --> 00:15:36,855 Ara m’ocuparé dels assumptes seriosos. Finalment et trobaré allà on siguis, Tyron. 148 00:15:42,493 --> 00:15:46,327 Genial, està encriptat. Creus que m’aturaràs? Puc trencar qualsevol codi. 149 00:15:47,790 --> 00:15:49,344 Som-hi. 150 00:15:52,840 --> 00:15:54,687 Jeremie, podries desvirtualitzar-me? 151 00:15:54,842 --> 00:15:56,173 Odd, ja no fas gràcia. 152 00:15:56,331 --> 00:16:00,625 Per què ho dius? Si em desvirtualitzes ara, arribaré més ràpid per veure la meva sèrie preferida. 153 00:16:00,802 --> 00:16:02,596 A més, tinc el dret de fer el que vulgui, oi? 154 00:16:02,833 --> 00:16:07,782 İ si actuem com la Yumi, deixarem de ser un grup. 155 00:16:07,940 --> 00:16:09,110 Estic totalment ďacord. 156 00:16:25,442 --> 00:16:27,786 İ doncs, així és com em veus? 157 00:16:28,495 --> 00:16:32,414 Ets increïble. Després de totes les coses positives que he escrit de tu, sensibilitat, profunditat… 158 00:16:32,676 --> 00:16:35,397 Només recordes les negatives. 159 00:16:35,681 --> 00:16:38,270 Genial. Hauríem ďafegir “negatiu” a la teva llista. 160 00:16:38,665 --> 00:16:40,247 Deﬁnitivament podries madurar una mica més, Ulrich. 161 00:16:40,399 --> 00:16:43,850 Espera. Arran de tot el que m’has fet avui, no entenc com puc seguir parlant amb tu! 162 00:16:43,998 --> 00:16:46,560 Et diré la veritat. És difícil escoltar-ho, però és la veritat. 163 00:16:46,804 --> 00:16:50,467 İ sóc jo ľúnica que hauria ďestar emprenyada, ťhe esperat tot el matí per ajudar-me amb els prospectes. 164 00:16:50,622 --> 00:16:51,448 Merda, els prospectes. 165 00:16:51,572 --> 00:16:55,168 Sí, els prospectes. Sempre és igual, mai ets quan et necesiten. 166 00:16:55,523 --> 00:16:57,669 Sense mencionar com ets de primmirat. 167 00:17:00,546 --> 00:17:02,969 Seguia pensant en tu quan era a Còrtex. 168 00:17:03,219 --> 00:17:07,524 M’he desvirtualitzat a propòsit només per a veure’t, he estat tant estúpida… 169 00:17:09,079 --> 00:17:10,037 Espera! 170 00:17:17,462 --> 00:17:19,339 Hauries ďafegir “maldestre” a la llista. 171 00:17:22,366 --> 00:17:26,413 Realment ho sento, Yumi. 172 00:17:26,914 --> 00:17:31,009 Sé que no estic a ľaltura de dir-ho. Hauria ďhaver estat allà per ajudar-te. Hauria ďhaver estat amb tu per… Moltes coses. 173 00:17:31,677 --> 00:17:35,157 Tens raó. Em sento tan idiota… 174 00:17:36,592 --> 00:17:38,241 Realment no vull perdre’t. 175 00:17:41,765 --> 00:17:43,821 Ets la persona que més m’importa. 176 00:17:44,621 --> 00:17:46,871 İ et prometo que faré alguns esforços. 177 00:17:47,243 --> 00:17:49,916 Tu també ets la persona que més m’importa. 178 00:18:00,804 --> 00:18:01,867 Sí! 179 00:18:02,607 --> 00:18:06,541 25 de juny del 2003, el dia que en Tyron va desaparèixer del mapa. 180 00:18:06,859 --> 00:18:11,142 Està clar que no ťhas esforçat a elegir una bona clau, Tyron. És una codiﬁcació bàsica. 181 00:18:16,073 --> 00:18:17,527 Què coi és això? 182 00:18:26,228 --> 00:18:28,811 Jeremie, ja hem arribat. Ens podries transferir? 183 00:18:28,996 --> 00:18:31,683 Eh… Sí. Sí… És clar. 184 00:18:31,838 --> 00:18:34,513 Jeremie, tot va bé? 185 00:18:36,262 --> 00:18:42,169 Sí. Només he tingut un problema amb la decodiﬁcació de dades. Però us transferiré ara. 186 00:18:49,016 --> 00:18:50,027 Eh? 187 00:18:50,764 --> 00:18:52,670 N’hi ha alguna cosa a ľSkid! 188 00:18:54,420 --> 00:18:55,092 Dispara! 189 00:18:55,241 --> 00:18:56,382 No m’ho puc creure! 190 00:18:58,738 --> 00:19:00,113 Jeremie, és un Ninja! 191 00:19:08,081 --> 00:19:09,193 Oh, no, no pot ser! 192 00:19:09,351 --> 00:19:11,584 Prepara’t per tornar amb els teus companys. 193 00:19:24,310 --> 00:19:28,539 Hem estat enganyats! Per això els vam poder vèncer tan fàcil a Còrtex! 194 00:19:33,913 --> 00:19:35,133 Agafa’l, agafa’l! 195 00:19:36,163 --> 00:19:38,195 Sí, Jeremie. Ho sento. Jo… 196 00:19:38,350 --> 00:19:42,224 M’ho dius després, ara tenim una emergència. Un Ninja ha entrat al cinquè sector. 197 00:19:42,368 --> 00:19:42,911 Un Ninja? 198 00:19:43,163 --> 00:19:44,684 Vine tan ràpid com puguis! 199 00:19:44,836 --> 00:19:46,069 Molt bé, ja vinc! 200 00:20:00,462 --> 00:20:04,182 William, resisteix! ĽUlrich arribarà i serà el teu reforç. 201 00:20:08,024 --> 00:20:09,913 Ara és entre tu i jo. 202 00:20:10,906 --> 00:20:12,962 Ja veig. No ťimpressiono fàcilment, oi? 203 00:20:20,477 --> 00:20:22,031 Jeremie, està anant cap a ľelevador! 204 00:20:22,231 --> 00:20:25,842 Evita que arribi al nucli de Lyoko. No pot accedir a les nostres dades! 205 00:20:32,510 --> 00:20:34,637 Ei, no et desfaràs de mi tan fàcilment. 206 00:20:37,583 --> 00:20:41,366 No sé si algú ťho ha dit abans, però tens un musell molt lleig. 207 00:20:45,069 --> 00:20:48,413 Hauria de ser capaç de suportar molt més. Ell és massa fort! 208 00:20:55,821 --> 00:20:56,903 Virtualització! 209 00:21:05,208 --> 00:21:06,355 William! 210 00:21:07,535 --> 00:21:10,992 Ulrich, has ľeliminar-lo. Ets la nostra única oportunitat. 211 00:21:16,851 --> 00:21:19,943 Realment no tens pas sort. Avui estic de mal humor. 212 00:21:20,104 --> 00:21:21,211 Triplicació! 213 00:21:22,133 --> 00:21:23,195 Has perdut! 214 00:21:34,708 --> 00:21:36,083 Sí! Ho ha fet! 215 00:21:39,757 --> 00:21:41,022 Molt bé, Ulrich! 216 00:21:52,123 --> 00:21:56,389 Hi ha alguna cosa que no entenc, Jeremie. Per què et teu escàner no ľha pas detectat? 217 00:21:56,541 --> 00:21:58,874 Potser tenia un camp de força que el feia invisible. 218 00:21:59,150 --> 00:22:02,463 Però crec que unes interferències electromagnètiques han acabat de cobrir-lo. 219 00:22:05,812 --> 00:22:07,374 Sí! Ho has fet genial, amic. 220 00:22:07,470 --> 00:22:09,988 Has salvat el dia. Sempre hi ets quan et necessiten. 221 00:22:10,141 --> 00:22:12,033 Sí. İ només és el començament. 222 00:22:12,305 --> 00:22:14,580 Estic agraït per tenir ľequip de nou. 223 00:22:14,739 --> 00:22:15,863 Estic totalment ďacord. 224 00:22:16,022 --> 00:22:19,224 Haurem de tenir molt de compte amb en Tyron. Ens podria localitzar. 225 00:22:19,384 --> 00:22:21,286 Bé, és veritat que som molt a prop del desastre. 226 00:22:21,535 --> 00:22:25,096 Però crec que haurà de pensar-ho dues vegades abans ďatacar en ľhora de dormir! Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Intrusion